Un futur qui n'existe plus
by Nyctalope
Summary: Vold... Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom règne sur le Monde. Un monde à feu, à sang... Pourtant, Harry Potter est vivant. Comment en est on arrivé là? Est il encore permis d'espérer?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic très sombre que j'ai écrite cet été. Pour mes autres fics, patientez, je viens de finir mes exam donc je vais enfin pouvoir écrire à nouveau!

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKRowling, je ne touche pas de sous pour cette fic

**Rating:** Avertissement pour situations difficiles. Prochaine mise à jour dans deux semaines! Léger slash Harry/Severus mais ce n'est pas du tout la trame principale de la fic. A part un bisou y'a pas grand chose mais je tenais à vous prévenir!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Extrait de "L'Histoire de la magie", par **Hermione Granger** Chapitre 4 – Les Grandes Guerres De Notre Monde

_…_

_La première guerre du Vingtième siècle est due au Mage Noir Grindelwald. Nous l'appellerons "Guerre Zéro" car elle a été tuée dans l'œuf par Albus Dumbledore. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.  
Grindelwald avait décidé de régner sur le Monde, comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte. Pour ce faire, il mit d'abord en place un régime totalitaire: il se fit élire Premier ministre mais il s'avéra plus tard qu'il s'était servi de sa puissance magique pour truquer le vote, jusqu'alors inviolable. Il commença par corrompre les membres du Ministère. Les personnes ne se pliant pas à sa volonté disparaissaient mystérieusement ou avaient une légère tendance à se noyer dans leur bain ou à s'étouffer avec leur jus de citrouille. Après avoir commencé à réduire les droits des sorciers, et après avoir imposé sa loi aussi bien dans le commerce que dans la législation des créatures magiques, il entreprit de monter une armée. Son seul point faible était son manque de stratégie qui entraîna un manque de cohésion des troupes. Ce qui se vit lors de la bataille de Poudlard. En effet, Grindelwald voulait marquer un grand coup pour sa première bataille: prendre Poudlard, seul bastion inoccupé et résistant, avec comme leaders le professeur Dippet et le professeur Dumbledore. Mais il se trouva devant les grilles de l'école avec seulement un quart des effectifs prévus. Ne voulant pas se rendre, il se battit contre le professeur Dumbledore tandis que ses troupes peu entraînées étaient décimées par le contingent de Poudlard, essentiellement composé d'anciens élèves. La suite? Personne ne la connaît… Tout ce que l'on sait est que Grindelwald a disparu du monde magique, mais son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Peut-être s'est-il réfugié dans le monde moldu? Seuls lui et Dumbledore auraient pu nous répondre… _

_Le "véritable" Première Guerre a débuté dans les années 1970, années ayant vu la naissance de deux grandes organisations: Les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix. Par "grandes", j'entends puissantes et organisées._

_La première organisation a été créée à la sortie de Poudlard de celui qui à l'époque était encore Tom Jedusor. Au début c'était plutôt un rassemblement des camarades de classes de Tom partageant la même idéologie dont le sujet principal était la suprématie des Sangs Purs. Mais ce rassemblement – ainsi que sa doctrine – s'est rapidement étendu, et a commencé à faire des victimes parmi les moldus et les "Sangs-de-Bourbe". La terreur s'est installée, les crimes se succédaient. C'est à ce moment-là que s'est créée la deuxième organisation: l'Ordre du Phénix, dont le noyau central était Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait pour but de limiter le nombre de victimes en déjouant les plans des Mangemorts et d'en capturer. Ces crimes durèrent près de dix ans, s'amplifiant avec le temps, avant d'être arrêtés nets. Voir chapitre 1 "Harry Potter". Les fidèles Mangemorts à présent sans leur chef étaient arrêtés et condamnés. Certains parvinrent à échapper à Azkaban en plaidant la non conscience des actes par soumissions non volontaire à l'Imperium. En effet, ce sortilège était souvent utilisé par les Mangemorts. Ainsi, des gens de la même famille s'entre-tuaient, entre autres, ce qui accentuait la pression psychologique sur la population sorcière._

_La Seconde Guerre a commencé officiellement en 1986 avec l'annonce par le Premier Ministre de la magie(Cornelius Fudge) du retour de Voldemort. Cependant, nous savons à présent que le Dark Lord était de nouveau en vie cinq ans auparavant. Cette guerre s'est montrée la plus sanglante que l'Histoire de la magie n'ait jamais connu. En effet, seul Harry Potter avait le pouvoir d'arrêter Lord Voldemort Voir chapitre 1 "Harry Potter" mais il n'a pas combattu. Il a tourné le dos à l'Ordre du Phénix, et est devenu le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, comme on l'appelait à l'époque, tellement il était craint. Cette victoire du Dark Lord a marqué un tournant dans nos vies. Seuls les sangs purs étaient respectés, et encore, pas tous. Les "amoureux des Moldus" étaient traités comme les sorciers nés de parents Moldus, c'est-à-dire réduits en esclavage pour le compte des Sangs Purs. Il était courant que l'un d'entre eux soit tué ou torturé au moindre affront. Par exemple, briser un verre était passible du fouet voire de la mort, selon les Maîtres. Les Sangs Mêlés étaient méprisés mais vivaient dans une paix relative. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'éducation, seuls les Sangs Purs pouvaient y accéder, et n'avait pas un niveau de vie décent. Ce qui n'est rien comparé au niveau de vie des "Sangs-de-Bourbe", et, surtout, des Moldus. En effet ces derniers étaient parqués dans des sortes de réserves et servaient de gibier aux Sangs Purs, lorsque ceux-ci désiraient se distraire un peu. Ils vivaient dans un état de pauvreté inimaginable, et, contrairement …_

- Tu trouves pas qu'on s'ennuie?

- Ouais Ron t'as raison…

Les deux adolescents âgés d'une quinzaine d'année fermèrent leur livre d'Histoire de la Magie en poussant ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser Ron, c'est vraiment barbant ce qu'elle a écrit ta grand-mère, tout ça on le sait déjà…

- C'est vrai que le lire… Quand elle raconte c'est déjà mieux. L'adolescent marqua une pause puis ajouta:

- Mais le voir de nos yeux serait encore plus intéressant… Une lueur malsaine brillait dans les yeux de Ronald Morricone, simple élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, les Maisons ayant été supprimées à la fin de la deuxième guerre, environ soixante-dix ans auparavant, et petit-fils de l'actuelle Directrice.

- Ouais mais bon je ne sais pas encore faire de potion pour retourner dans le temps… J'ai beau être douée dans cette discipline, faut pas pousser!

La jeune fille, Melindra Snape, étudiante dans la même année que Ronald, replaça ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles et, fixant son meilleur ami de ses yeux sombres, ajouta d'un air plus que suspicieux:

- Ne me dis pas que tu sais faire ce type de potion, je ne te croirai pas…

- Non j'ai mieux, et moins dangereux!

- Hmm?

- La pensine de ma grand-mère! Non seulement on pourra choisir le souvenir qu'on veut, mais en plus, avec l'amélioration qu'elle a ajoutée, on pourra suivre qui on veut, on n'est plus obligé de rester derrière elle!

- La pensine qui est dans son bureau? Les yeux de Mélindra montraient qu'elle était séduite par l'idée.

- Bin oui!

- Pourquoi pas… Au moins, pour une fois, on saurait de quoi parle notre leçon d'histoire!

- Il est 23h30, rendez-vous à 1h00 en bas des dortoirs, d'accord?

- Pas de problème, bon à tout à l'heure!

Melindra se leva et quitta la table, faisant un petit signe de la main à Ron.

- T'es encore en retard Mel…

- Il faut savoir se faire désirer Ronnie chéri! Melindra ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil plus que séducteur et ils se mirent en chemin.

Ils atteignirent le bureau directorial sans encombre, et pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle ronde tout aussi facilement. La pensine se trouvait dans une petite armoire, sur la droite en entrant. Ronald s'en saisit, la posa sur le bureau et regarda les fioles disposées sur une petite étagère.

- Au boulot, il faut trouver le bon souvenir.

- Le "bon"? Ca dépend de l'endroit et de l'époque que nous voulons… observer!

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début? Le changement de camp d'Harry Potter?

Melindra acquiesça et ils se mirent au travail. Après avoir regardé à l'intérieur de douze fioles, ils trouvèrent celle qui semblait correspondre.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, le cœur battant d'excitation, puis ils retinrent leur respiration tandis que Ron versait la substance argentée dans la bassine de pierre. Il prit sa baguette et fit tourner le liquide qui se transforma en une sorte de gaz. Il regarda son amie, lui prit la main et compta:

- Un… deux… TROIS!

Ils plongèrent tous les deux la tête dans la pensine d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

_A suivre... _

Merci de laisser un commentaire! Ca coute rien et ça me fait plaisir (tant que ce n'est pas injurieux ou infondé lol)


	2. L'Avènement du Mal

Merci à mes trois revieweuses! Allez je mets le chapitre mais le suivant sera dans deux semaines, pas avant. Je vous préviens que tout devient très sombre dès maintenant. Si vous aimez ce style d'ailleurs, vous pouvez aller lire "Désillusions..." (de moi lol) ou pourquoi Severus Snape est devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix! En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 – L'avènement du mal**

Melindra et Ron regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas s'il faisait vraiment nuit mais le ciel était un sombre mélange de noir et de rouge sang. Peut-être était-il en accord avec ce qu'il se passait sur terre?

Ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle de Poudlard, mais à l'époque où la grand-mère de Ron était à peine plus âgée que lui. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et la repérèrent rapidement. Son visage montrait de la résignation, et seulement ça. Pas de peur, ni de haine, seulement l'acceptation de ce qui allait suivre. Les deux adolescents observèrent les personnes qui l'entouraient: ils reconnurent Harry Potter, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et le grand roux tenant Hermione par la taille devait être Ron Weasley. C'est en son souvenir que Ronald avait été appelé comme cela.

Ils étaient entourés de jeunes de leur âge, à savoir une vingtaine d'année, mais également d'adultes. Ron et Melindra continuèrent leur observation. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une femme à l'air sévère, qu'ils identifièrent comme étant Minerva McGonagall, la directrice ayant succédé à Albus Dumbledore après son assassinat par un Mangemort. Elle scrutait la salle bondée avec une lueur de douleur dans le regard. Elle savait que beaucoup d'entre eux ne se relèveraient sûrement jamais.

Ron et Melindra finirent de regarder la salle mais ne reconnurent que deux ou trois personnes. Puis ils se focalisèrent sur les explications de la stratégie à tenir que le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix, Rémus Lupin, animait à l'aide de sa baguette.

- D'après nos sources, il n'y aura pas que des Mangemorts. Il semblerait que des loup-garous aient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils ont choisi cette nuit de pleine lune pour attaquer. Peut-être ont-ils avec eux d'autres créatures, nous le découvrirons sur le terrain. Il vont arriver par le grand portail mais aussi par les airs et par la forêt. Je veux vous voir à vos postes. Tous. Notre but ce soir est d'éliminer le maximum de Mangemorts et d'en capturer, mais, surtout, de protéger Harry Potter le plus longtemps possible.

A ces mots, les "visiteurs" se tournèrent vers celui que tout le monde appelait l'élu. Il regardait le sol, le visage fermé, et il leur était impossible de savoir s'il écoutait ce que Lupin expliquait. Une unique larme perla au coin de son œil et longea sa joue pour tomber au sol. Hermione attrapa sa main et la serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Bien, battez vous avec vos tripes et jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Nous ne devons pas les laisser gagner. Vous imaginez un monde régit par Voldemort?

La salle frissonna. Non seulement parce que Lupin avait nommé le Dark Lord mais également parce que tous imaginaient ce que serait ce monde. Un monde à feu, à sang, sans loi sauf celle du plus fort.

- Essayez au maximum de vous déplacer par deux, protégez vous mutuellement au lieu de vous jeter dans la mêlée à cœur perdu. Vous nous servirez plus si vous êtes réfléchis… et vivants!

Le loup-garou se tourna vers Harry et continua pour lui:

- Harry ne sors jamais à découvert, évite au maximum la bataille …

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais"! Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver. Alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te faire tuer!

- De toute façon seul Vold…

- Je sais, "seul Voldemort peut te tuer". Mais ses serviteurs peuvent t'affaiblir.

Rémus ajouta d'une voix paternelle:

- Alors s'il te plait, reste près de Ron et Hermione et ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés… Ce soir c'est la bataille décisive. Tu vas devoir affronter Voldemort, et seul toi peut le vaincre. Alors reste en vie. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour le bien de l'humanité, mais parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi…

Harry ne répondit rien, ne fit pas un signe prouvant qu'il avait compris ce que lui disait Lupin. Ce dernier soupira et leva la réunion. La bataille n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite.

Le Survivant fut le premier à quitter la salle. Hermione lui courut après tandis que Ron essayait de rassurer Lupin.

- Harry! HARRY! Attends moi!

Harry essuya les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur son visage du dos de la main mais continua à courir. Melindra et Ron avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas être distancés.

Hermione s'arrêta et tomba à genoux en sanglotant:

- Harry mais pourquoi tu es comme ça… c'est peut-être notre dernière soirée ensemble… Pourquoi… Tu sais bien qu'on est là, alors parle nous, PARLE NOUS!

Ces mots mirent Harry dans une fureur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue:

- POURQUOI? TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI? Ce soir je vais mourir, on va tous mourir, et je devrais être heureux? Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut la peine de combattre, je ne suis pas prêt… Et imagine si je dois LE tuer…

- Harry arrête de penser à Severus… A l'entente du prénom de son aïeul, Melindra sursauta de surprise.

- Il m'a TRAHI! Il NOUS a TRAHIS! Mais malgré tout je ne peux pas l'oublier…

Le brun tourna les talons et courut se réfugier dans les cachots, laissant Hermione à sa souffrance.

Lorsque Melindra et Ron le rejoignirent, essoufflés, il s'était jeté sur son lit et regardait le plafond, les bras en croix. Puis il se redressa et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il jeta un peu de poudre dans l'âtre et appela:

- Severus Snape!

Un instant après, la tête de l'ancien Maître de Potions apparut entre les flammes.

- Potter? s'étonna-t-il. Puis il ajouta d'un air méprisant: Vous voulez peut-être implorer notre clémence?

- Severus, pourquoi? Demanda l'ancien Gryffondor d'une voix faible.

Son interlocuteur sembla décontenancé:

- Ecoute Harry ce n'est pas le moment de …

- Je vais mourir ce soir alors je pense que c'est le moment le plus approprié. Répondit Harry d'une voix polaire.

- Non tu ne vas pas forcément mourir ce soir… Il y a une solution. Et tu sais pertinemment laquelle c'est. Et puis, réfléchis-y mais vous n'êtes pas si différents… Bon je dois vérifier deux ou trois points de stratégie alors… à tout à l'heure, _Potter._

Harry était de nouveau hors de lui, il hurla et frappa le mur de son poing. Puis il regarda le sang couler de sa main droite, ce qui sembla l'apaiser. Il s'allongea sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées, et s'endormit.

O o O o O o

Harry fut réveillé par la voix de Ron:

- Harry, ils sont à Pré-au-lard, il faut y aller!

- J'arrive. Sa voix était déterminée. Il prit sa baguette et vérifia que le pendentif que lui avait offert Severus était toujours dans sa poche, puis il sortit et suivit Ron.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ton poing?

- Tapé un mur.

- Ah euh et ça va?

Harry répondit par un grognement et Ron n'insista pas. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, qui avait les yeux rougis, mais dont le visage ne montrait plus aucune tristesse. Elle regarda Harry, soigna son poing d'un "curo" puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte.

Ron et Melindra furent surpris de ne voir que la nuit dehors. Les troupes de Voldemort n'étaient pas encore là. Puis, sans qu'ils n'entendent aucun signal, les troupes alliées rejoignirent leur position. Les deux adolescents suivirent Ron, Harry et Hermione qui se tenaient au milieu des combattants chargés de protéger l'entrée du domaine. Le silence était effrayant. Ron ne put s'empêcher de prendre Melindra dans ses bras.

C'était le calme avant la tempête. L'armée de Voldemort apparut, semblant partout à la fois. Une multitude de capes noires apparurent de tous les côtés. Mais ils avançaient calmement, c'était très étrange. Ron et Melindra plissèrent les yeux en entendant des grognements. Les loups-garous avaient fait leur apparition. Ils étaient debout mais légèrement courbés, les bras ballants et les babines retroussées. Celui qui semblait être leur chef leva un bras, ou peut-être doit-on dire une patte? se demanda Mélindra, et sortit ses griffes avec un bruit sinistre. C'était le signal. Tous les loups-garous posèrent leurs bras au sol afin d'être plus à l'aise et s'élancèrent sur leurs adversaires. Il y eut quelques cris mais globalement les alliés gardèrent leur calme.

Ron et Melindra reculèrent machinalement, gardant tout de même Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur champ de vision.

Très vite il s'avéra que les sorts devaient être lancés très puissamment pour qu'ils fonctionnent. Définitivement, ces loups-garous n'avaient rien d'humain.

- Harry reste derrière moi!

- Mais Herm Neville il…

- Harry je t'en prie ne…

Harry fit un mouvement vers Neville aux prises avec un loup-garou particulièrement féroce que son coéquipier, Dean Thomas, n'arrivait pas à arrêter, et encore moins à tuer, mais Ron le retint de toutes ses forces.

- Nevilleeeeeeee

- Harry c'est trop tard ça ne sert à rien…

- A quoi ça sert de sauver le Monde Sorcier si c'est pour voir mes meilleurs amis se faire tuer? A QUOI CA SERT?

Leur discussion semblait irréelle. Autour d'eux, c'était le chaos. Les Mangemorts restaient en retrait, attendant tranquillement que les créatures aient fini leur besogne. Melindra était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle craqua lorsqu'elle vit une puissante patte arracher la tête d'une jeune fille de type hindou avec un sinistre bruit de déchirement, et s'évanouit lorsque la relique de l'adolescente roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Ron posa sa meilleure amie sur le sol et se pencha en avant pour vomir son dîner. L'odeur du sang était insoutenable et la scène dont il était le spectateur était particulièrement éprouvante. Lui aussi faillit tourner de l'œil quand un bras vola dans les airs, accompagné d'un puissant geyser de sang. Mais il se mordit la langue pour se secouer et tenta de retrouver sa grand –mère. Il la vit achever un loup-garou de sang froid et continuer d'avancer, avec Ron et Harry. Ils furent les premiers à atteindre la ligne des Mangemorts. Hermione lança son premier Avada Kedavra sur un être humain sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit visible sur son visage. Le Mangemort tomba sous l'effet du rayon vert. Puis se releva.

- Mais… C'est impossible… Murmura Ron. Protego! Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés et il valait mieux rester attentif.

- Si Ron, c'est possible. Du moins ça l'était. Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des nécromanciens… MERDE! Hermione semblait plus que soucieuse.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Oui - Protego! - nous allons nous battre contre des Morts… Il est malin, très malin… Comme ça nous aurons été "épurés" et les Mangemorts n'auront pas de difficulté à terminer ce pour quoi ils sont là… Puis elle demanda, inquiète du silence du survivant:

- Harry? Ca va?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Son visage était fermé et il fixait le vide en face de lui.

Hermione n'insista pas et exposa son plan:

- Je ne sais pas comment les tuer mais on va tout essayer, Ron, fais moi tes plus beaux protego. Si l'un d'entre vous à une idée, qu'il m'en fasse part! On y va!

Hermione s'attaqua de nouveau au Mangemort, ou plutôt, au Mort. Elle lança le sortilège de mort le plus puissant qu'elle n'avait jamais lancé mais il ne fit que jeter son adversaire en arrière.

- Herm, et si on trouvait le nécro… euh chose? Si c'est ce que je pense, c'est lui qui dirige ce… cette chose? comme une marionnette?

- Oui, pas bête! Regarde si tu ne vois pas un Mangemort qui ne quitte pas des yeux son jouet. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, c'est peut-être une incantation, ou alors ça fonctionne avec la baguette je ne sais pas mais regarde. Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur la nécromancie, même dans les livres de la réserve.

Hermione continuait de lancer des sorts au Mort pour le faire reculer et gagner du temps. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui lancer le moindre sort qu'il se retrouvait au sol. Le cerveau de la future directrice de Poudlard fonctionnait à toute vitesse, mais vu l'air contrarié qu'elle arborait, elle ne voyait pas comment parvenir à ses fins.

- Hermy je trouve pas… Il doit être sous une cape d'invisibilité…

- MERDE! Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis…

- Oui ça serait bien que tu trouves une solution parce que ça devient critique, je crois qu'on en a un deuxième qui arrive…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent interminables à Ronald Morricone, le visage de sa grand-mère s'éclaira.

- On ne peut pas tuer des Morts… Mais les vivants oui!

- Et? Demanda Ron qui ne savait pas où sa petite amie voulait en venir.

_- Superesse Vivans_!

Un rayon rouge toucha le Mort en pleine poitrine. Encore une fois il fut projeté en arrière puis se redressa.

- Maintenant, _Avada Kedavra_!

- Herm, pourquoi il se relève? Demanda la voix chevrotante de Ron.

- On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts… La voix grave de Harry les fit sursauter.

- Si on le pouvait, vous pensez bien que Sirius se battrait à nos côtés aujourd'hui, ainsi que Dumbledore…

- Tu as raison… Alors que proposes-tu? Parce qu'un troisième semble vouloir s'amuser avec nous…

- Courez!

Le ton impératif de Harry les fit courir comme ils n'avaient jamais couru. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la rangée de Mangemorts. Ron se plaça devant Hermione et Harry d'un air protecteur. La jeune fille en profita pour regarder derrière eux. Apparemment les Morts étaient un peu… rouillés. La vitesse ne semblait pas être leur fort. Elle vit également avec soulagement d'autres élèves arriver vers eux. Ils ne lutteraient pas seuls.

Une voix traînante s'éleva du groupe de Mangemorts leur faisant face.

- Merci à vous Granger et Weasley, vous nous l'amenez sur un plateau.

- Ne croyez pas que nous n'allons pas nous battre, _Monsieur Malefoy._

Un rire gras s'éleva au milieu des capes noires.

- Comme si des moucherons comme vous nous faisaient peur.

- Nott, silence. Intima l'ancien Serpentard à la silhouette située derrière lui.

- Bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir, un amoureux des moldus et une Sang-de-Bourbe ont très peu de valeur à nos yeux. Le Mangemort se tut un instant puis ajouta: c'est étrange à quel point ta sœur et toi avez les mêmes expressions Weasley. Elle a fait exactement cette tête avant que je ne la tue.

Ron poussa un cri de rage et esquissa un geste vers Malefoy mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- C'était très sage de votre part d'arrêter votre ami. Où en étais-je? Ah, oui! Le petit Potter lui nous intéresse… A votre place je sauverais ma vie, vu que de toute façon il va mourir!

De nouveau les sept Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

- Sauf que vous semblez oublier que Harry s'est retrouvé face à _Voldemort _– en entendant le nom de leur Maître les Mangemorts ne purent réprimer un frisson – cinq fois et qu'il est toujours en vie! Répondit Hermione, la tête haute et d'une voix forte.

Ronald ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa grand-mère. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur son épaule.

- Melindra tu m'as fais peur! Tu te sens mieux? Tu es pâle…

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête et fixa son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Mais votre _Survivant_ – Lucius désigna Harry d'un geste du menton – n'a pas l'air très… vivant. Il n'a eu aucune réaction depuis tout à l'heure, une coquille vide.

De nouveaux des rires s'élevèrent du groupe des partisans de Voldemort.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, _Avada_…

- Protego!

Ces deux sorts sonnèrent comme le signal de la bataille. Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent pour tenter de frapper partout à la fois tandis que des élèves arrivaient à la rescousse.

A partir de ce moment, Melindra et Ronald eurent du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Les capes tourbillonnaient, des corps tombaient, certains se relevaient, d'autres restaient à terre, morts pour la plupart, agonisant pour d'autres. Les sorts fusaient, avec une dominante de vert, des voix criaient le noms des morts ou se donnaient des ordres pour la stratégie à suivre. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Il fixait les Mangemorts, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Mais il fut interrompu dans son observation par l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort.

- Harry, IL est là! Cria Hermione tout en esquivant un _Doloris_ lancé par Lucius.

Les Mangemorts se décalèrent pour laisser passer leur Maître tout en continuant de combattre.

Le Dark Lord s'arrêta devant Hermione et Ron qui protégeaient leur meilleur ami de leur corps. Un geste de la main les projeta dix mètres plus loin, sonnés. Lorsque Hermione vit Harry, le regard toujours aussi vide, fixer les yeux rouges de son adversaire, elle fondit en larmes, laissant à Ron le soin de les protéger.

Melindra et Ronald retenaient leur souffle. Ils allaient enfin savoir comment le Monde avait basculé dans l'horreur. Ils frissonnèrent lorsque la voix sifflante de Voldemort s'adressa à Harry:

- Bébé Potter… Tu as bien grandi depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est déjà un exploit que tu aies fêté ton vingtième anniversaire. Oh mais, c'est aujourd'hui! Joyeux anniversaire Bébé Potter!

Harry ne réagit pas. Il tenait sa baguette mollement, semblant toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

_- Doloris._

"Harryyyy" cria Hermione. Elle semblait avoir perdu son calme légendaire. Mais Harry n'entendais rien. Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, ses bras secoués de soubresauts, ses ongles meurtrissant la paume de ses mains, ses lèvres en sang à force de les mordre.

Voldemort leva le sort.

- Allons, défends toi un peu, je ne vois aucun intérêt à te tuer comme ça, pas après toute ces mise en scène. S'il te plait, fais que cette bataille soit mémorable.

Harry se releva et essuya le sang perlant de ses lèvres d'un revers de la main. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur fixité.

- Bien, voyons voir si tu es enfin décidé à te battre, _Doloris_.

Encore une fois Harry se retrouva au sol, hurlant comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Il couvrait le bruit de la bataille qui faisait rage un peu plus loin. Son cri inhumain déchira les airs. Melindra et Ron regardèrent le ciel d'un œil inquiet, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il s'ouvre en deux.

- kss kss kss Potter. Relève toi.

Harry se mit à quatre pattes puis à genoux. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il réussit à se remettre débout.

- Comment te faire réagir? Oh mais je vois! Severus, viens ici!

Un Mangemort acheva son adversaire d'un _Avada Kedavra_ et accourut auprès de son Maître.

- Oui Maître? Vous m'avez fait appeler?

Enlève ta cagoule, que Potter puisse te voir.

Severus obéit, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Harry, voulant éviter son regard.

Harry blêmit en voyant son ancien amant. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette. Ses lèvres tremblaient de rage et de chagrin.

- Severus…

Mais Severus ne le regardait pas.

- Severus… Implora de nouveau Harry

- Que c'est touchant! Intervint Voldemort. Peut-être que si je mets ma baguette, comme ça, contre la tempe de Severus et que je te dis que si tu ne combats pas je le tue, tu réagiras?

Severus s'était raidi mais n'avait fait aucune réflexion. Il semblait résigné.

- Lâchez-le, je me battrai.

Pendant un instant le regard de l'ancien Maître de potion croisa celui de Harry, son visage afficha de la surprise durant un bref instant puis se renferma de nouveau.

- Tu es tellement prévisible Potter. Le vieux fou avait tort de dire que l'amour était ta force, en fait c'est ta faiblesse. _Avada…_

_- Stupefix_!

Comme plusieurs années auparavant, le rayon vert du sort mortel rencontra le rayon rouge du Survivant. Les baguettes des deux adversaires vibrèrent tandis que leurs pieds décollaient du sol. Ils s'élevaient dans les airs, faisant cesser les batailles au sol. Un bruit sourd venant du sol masquait tous les autres sons.

Puis des perles partant du point de jonction des deux sorts apparurent, coulant vers Harry.

Une voix s'immisça dans son esprit. Celle de Severus.

_Harry écoute tu es trop faible pour le battre cette fois-ci. S'il te plait, réfléchis… Quitte à ce que le Monde tourne mal, autant que tu sois vivant, avec moi…Tu pourras toujours le vaincre après, je t'aiderai._

Les perles argentées continuaient de glisser lentement le long du fil formé par les sorts, en direction de la baguette de Harry. Son adversaire prit la parole:

- Effectivement, tu es un très mauvais occlumens, Severus avait raison. Finalement je me demande si je dois te tuer. Après tout tu pourrais nous rejoindre.

Harry semblait en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur. Sa joue droite était animée d'un tic nerveux tandis que Voldemort continuait:

- Si tu meurs ce soir, tout le monde se souviendra de toi comme celui qui a failli à sa mission, qui n'a pas eu de remords à sacrifier ses amis, et comme celui responsable de leur déchéance.

Si tu viens avec nous, tu seras avec Severus, tu auras tout ce que tu veux. Après tout depuis que tu es né tu es vu seulement comme celui qui doit sauver le Monde, un peu comme un objet. Tout le monde se sert de toi, même le vieux fou. Regarde il n'a pas arrêté de te mentir. Tu savais que Lily, ta mère, était allée avec ton père parce que ce dernier avait fait pression sur elle? Il l'avait menacée de tuer celui qu'elle aimait à l'époque, Severus, si elle ne vivait pas avec lui. C'est drôle comme l'histoire se répète non?

- Vous mentez… prononça Harry dans un souffle

- Ta vie est un mensonge, je ne fais que te dire la vérité. Pourquoi les croirais-tu eux et pas moi? Après tout nous sommes un peu semblables. Seuls depuis notre plus jeune âge, avec du sang moldu dans les veines. Puissants, respectés. Pourquoi nous plier devant les autres alors que c'est eux qui devraient courber l'échine devant nous. Tout n'est que mensonge et intérêt. Tu n'es qu'un pion pour eux tous. Pas pour moi. Même pour tes amis tu n'es rien. Après tout, s'ils t'ont protégé ce soir c'est pour que tu les sauves. Et pourquoi se sont-ils tout de suite approchés de toi quand tu es arrivé ici? Pour avoir leur heure de gloire. Et pense à Severus, vous pourriez enfin être ensemble… C'est le seul qui peut vraiment faire des choses pour toi. Tu n'es rien pour les autres, juste une pièce de leur puzzle. Alors rejoins moi.

Melindra et Ronald ne purent s'empêcher de lui hurler de ne pas faire ça.

Mais Harry ne les entendit pas, tout comme il n'entendit pas les hurlements de Hermione démentant ce que Voldemort avait dit.

- Harry ce n'est pas vrai nous t'aimons, tu es comme un frère pour nous ne fais pas ça!

Harry leva sa baguette et rompit le sort l'unissant à celle de celui qui était désormais son allié. Il murmura le nom de son amant et tomba au sol.

Les Mangemorts profitèrent de ce moment de surprise pour reprendre le combat.

- Ron on peut rentrer? On en a assez vu…

- Moi aussi je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, rentrons, leur dit l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard d'une voix douce. Hermione Granger venait d'apparaître dans son propre souvenir. Elle tendit un bras auquel les deux adolescents s'accrochèrent, et il sortirent de la pensine.

Melindra et Ronald se trouvèrent de nouveau au centre du bureau directorial. Ils s'assirent, épuisés nerveusement. Hermione s'installa en face d'eux, croisa les mains et les regarda d'un air bienveillant. Elle attendait qu'ils parlent d'eux-mêmes, ne voulant pas les brusquer. C'est Melindra qui lui posa la première question, au bord des larmes:

- C'était votre souvenir?

- Oui.

Melindra se tut. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question mais voulait en être sûre. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la grand-mère de son meilleur ami en train de tuer. Mais surtout, elle ne réalisait toujours pas l'ampleur de la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Ronald prit la parole à son tour.

- Je sais que Harry et toi étiez très amis. Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça?

- Harry a vécu des choses que tu n'imagines même pas Ron. Sa septième année à Poudlard fut la plus terrible. Ron et moi n'avons pas réussi à le faire parler. Nous ne savions pas comment le faire remonter à la surface. Ni ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Hermione marqua une pause puis ajouta, un sourire triste sur le visage: Nous n'avons pas dû assez insister, ce fut notre plus grande erreur…

- Et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Pour Harry je veux dire…

- Severus – en entendant ce prénom, Melindra se crispa – s'est occupé de Harry. Comme vous avez pu le voir à la fin de mon souvenir, il s'était évanoui. Les Mangemorts se sont encore battus quelques minutes puis ils se sont repliés, Severus portant Harry. A ce qu'il m'a dit, Harry est resté trois mois dans le coma. Quand il s'est réveillé, il n'avait confiance qu'en une personne: Severus. Même nous il nous haïssait. Après tout, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau humain durant un coma, peut-être a-t-il réfléchi aux dernières paroles qu'il a écoutées, à savoir celles de Voldemort.

Toujours est-il qu'il nous détestait et qu'il nous en voulait. Il a ruminé ça pendant deux ans.

- Et après, comment est-ce qu'il…

- Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher, le coupa Hermione. Il se fait tard. La suite vous la saurez demain, enfin vous la verrez…

- Tu vas nous laisser aller dans un souvenir?

- Oui, celui de Severus… De toute façon, je suppose que ce n'est pas mon interdiction qui vous empêchera de faire ce que vous voulez. J'ai eu quinze ans moi aussi, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Les adolescents obéirent sans un bruit et rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif, toujours silencieusement, encore choqués. Tous deux ne trouvèrent le sommeil qu'à la fin de la nuit.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Alors, vous avez aimé? Pas du tout? des trucs vous chiffonent? Donnez moi votre avis!


	3. Girouette

**Chapitre 2 - Girouette**

Melindra et Ronald attendirent quatre jours avant de retourner dans le bureau d'Hermione. Quatre jours de doute: Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après, et Melindra était excitée à l'idée d'aller dans un souvenir de son aïeul, mais d'un autre côté ils redoutaient ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

C'est donc samedi soir qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes décidés. Ce n'est pas très gai comme souvenir, mais ce sera toujours moins… impressionnant que le précédent.

Hermione se leva et sortit une petite fiole de son armoire ainsi que la pensine. Elle fit glisser la souvenir dans la bassine de pierre puis le fit tournoyer à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Vous pouvez y aller, je viendrai vous chercher.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent en silence et, comme la fois précédente, se tinrent la main avant d'avancer le visage vers le fond de la pensine.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre. Au moment où leurs yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer à la pénombre, quelqu'un ouvrit de grands rideaux et le jour envahit la pièce. Severus Snape s'étira et retourna sous les draps, se couchant contre une forme dont seuls quelques épis de cheveux d'un noir de jais dépassaient des couvertures.

- Harry, il faut te lever, il est presque onze heures. Chuchota Severus avec douceur.

La forme qui apparemment était Harry Potter émit un grognement et se tourna sur le dos.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'ancien Maître de Potions. Il souleva légèrement les draps, de manière à dévoiler le torse de son compagnon, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Sa main droite d'égara sur la hanche de Harry et ses doigts se mirent à décrire de petites arabesques sur la peau nue.

- Severus… Murmura Harry plaintivement.

- Allez lève-toi gros fainéant.

En guise de réponse, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, bascula sur son compagnon et prit ses lèvres. Severus lui murmura à travers le baiser "Bon anniversaire mon ange" puis la pièce autour de Melindra et Ronald devint floue, les formes indistinctes, tandis qu'un sifflement couvrait les bruits provenant du souvenir.

- Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je pense que Severus voulait bien donner son souvenir à ma grand-mère mais il y a des limites, répliqua Ronald avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, je vois! Répondit Melindra en rougissant.

Puis elle ajouta:

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, si Severus est… gay, comment ai-je pu naître?

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi… Nous le saurons plus tard. Sinon nous demanderons à mamie…

Le souvenir redevint net. Harry et Severus avaient quitté la pièce. Ce dernier mettait la table du petit-déjeuner tandis que Harry sortait de la salle de bain.

Tous deux s'attablèrent.

- Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma.

- Ecoute, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas obligé… insista Severus.

- J'irai.

- Harry…

- Ca fait deux ans que j'ai rejoint Lord Voldemort. Si je peux vivre avec toi aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui.

- Il t'a laissé en vie parce tu es un jouet pour lui. Un trophée aussi. Je comprends que tu veuilles lui faire plaisir mais ouvre les yeux Harry…

- Je veux ME faire plaisir! Rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Sur ce, je vais m'habiller. Après tout, on doit être chez Tom dans une demi-heure.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent puis se rendirent chez celui qui faisait régner la terreur: Lord Voldemort. L'appartement qu'occupaient Harry et Severus s'estompa. Melindra et Ronald se trouvaient à présent dans une salle démesurée qu'ils identifièrent comme la grande salle de Poudlard. L'agencement de la pièce était différent: il n'y avait plus de tables, plus de chaises, seul le plafond enchanté était encore présent, représentant un ciel d'orage. Ils se tenaient juste derrière celui à qui appartenait le souvenir. Il sursautèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Lord Voldemort assis devant eux, dans un trône démesuré.

- Ah Harry et Severus, je suis tellement content de vous voir!

Les deux bruns étaient accueillis comme des rois, ce qui leur valait d'être jalousés par le reste des Sangs Purs.

- Nous sommes un jour important aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Severus?

- Oui Maître.

- Rappelle-nous quel jour nous sommes.

- Le 31 juillet Maître, cela fait deux ans aujourd'hui que Harry est de notre côté.

- Bien. Pour fêter ça, j'ai… Oh mais je ne te dis rien Harry, suis-moi. Intima le Dark Lord d'une voix doucereuse. Puis il ajouta, plus durement:Toi aussi Severus.

Harry et Severus suivirent Lord Voldemort à travers ce qui était désormais son manoir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte immense puis l'ouvrit d'un claquement de doigts.

Une salle à manger somptueuse apparut, bondée. En effet, les Sangs Purs les plus en vue, et surtout les plus respectés et craints, étaient présents: Les trois Malefoy, Bellatrix Black, les Parkinson, et Théodore Nott entre autres faisaient partie des invités.

A l'entrée des trois hommes, tous se levèrent et applaudirent.

- Tu vois Harry, c'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça, parce que tu es mon petit protégé. Susurra Lord Voldemort à l'oreille du Survivant tout en lui frôlant la joue de l'extrémité du doigt.

Severus crispa les mâchoires de rage mais ne dit rien.

- Mes chers fidèles, nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une date qui est entrée dans l'Histoire. Lucius, apporte-moi les nouveaux livres d'Histoire que tu as fait imprimer pour nos chers enfants.

Lucius obéit tandis que Melindra et Ron se tordaient le cou pour voir le titre de la couverture: _L'Histoire de la Magie, par **Draco Malefoy**._

Les deux adolescents laissèrent échapper un hoquet de surprise, trop habitués à voir le nom d'Hermione Granger associé au titre de leur livre d'Histoire. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

- Ouvre-le au chapitre concernant Monsieur Potter et lit le passage nous intéressant.

Lucius s'exécuta:

_Chapitre 2: La naissance de notre Monde._

_Le 31 juillet 2000 marque la fin d'une ère de chaos grâce à notre Maître et à Harry Potter. Notre Maître, après avoir commandité l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore, chef des rebelles de l'Ordre Phénix, parvint à convaincre Harry Potter que la vérité n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Ainsi, le combat final a été évité. Depuis, nous vivons une ère prospère. La hiérarchie des sangs est respectée et nos enfants peuvent enfin avoir une véritable éducation avec des matières intelligentes et ludiques. Nous mangeons à notre faim, sommes servis par des esclaves, avons de nombreuses possibilités de loisirs et avons le droit de vie ou de mort sur les êtres qui nous sont inférieurs._

- C'est bon Lucius. Donne ce premier exemplaire à Monsieur Potter.

Melindra et Ron étaient effarés devant de telles inepties. Ils furent consternés d'entendre Harry remercier sobrement Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Bien maintenant servez vous.

Les fidèles obéirent en chuchotant.

- Levons tous nos verres à Harry Potter!

"A Harry Potter" répondit la salle dans un ensemble parfait.

Puis la réception commença. Voldemort ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Ce dernier était félicité par de nombreux Mangemorts, et surtout, il était courtisé, sous les yeux jaloux de Severus. Une fois le groupe de fidèles l'entourant parti, Severus s'approcha du Survivant, ou plutôt de l'actuel bras droit de Voldemort.

- Ca va? Tu ne veux pas rentrer?

- Non, c'est bon je m'amuse bien alors laisse moi!

Le regard de Severus s'assombrit. Il tendit la main pour se saisir du verre de son petit ami mais celui-ci le vida d'un trait, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire Harry.

- Voyons Severus, ce n'est plus un enfant, c'est un homme maintenant. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Merci de tes conseils Lucius mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton fils.

- Ne l'écoute pas Lucius, Severus est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Harry saisit le bras de Lucius et l'emmena plus loin tout en continuant à bavarder:

- Et comment va Draco?

L'ancien Maître de Potions soupira puis alla lui aussi converser de son côté. Puis le repas à proprement parler débuta. Harry était assis entre Lord Voldemort et Severus mais il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce dernier. Il s'extasia devant des mets si raffinés.

Il faut avouer que le repas semblait exquis. Melindra et Ronald en avaient l'eau à la bouche. Cependant, un petit goût amer persistait: des esclaves humains avaient apporté les plats, plutôt dénudés. Tous étaient marqué d'une croix qui semblait avoir été faite au fer rouge sur leur épaule gauche, certainement signe de leur appartenance à Lord Voldemort.

Le repas se déroula relativement normalement si on tient compte du fait que toutes les personnes présentes étaient de sadiques meurtriers et quelques-uns de véritables fanatiques.

Les esclaves desservirent la table. Lord Voldemort prit la parole. Il ne parlait pas très fort mais le silence se fit dès les premiers mots de son discours.

- Je vous réserve une autre surprise. J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu ce soir. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix laissant sous-entendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Car ce soir, pour votre plus grand plaisir, et surtout celui de notre cher Harry ici présent, nous irons à la chasse! La réserve sera à nous, avec droit de tuer illimité!

Des applaudissements emplirent la salle.

- Cela te convient-il Harry?

- Oh oui Tom. Répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en baisant la main de celui qui était maintenant son Maître.

- Et bien rendez-vous devant les grilles de la réserve de Londres à 22 heures. Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi: c'est plus excitant de nuit.

De nouvelles acclamations retentirent dans la salle. Puis, après s'être souhaité mutuellement une bonne après-midi, les invités se retirèrent.

Harry et Severus furent quasiment les derniers à partir.

La salle s'estompa autour de Melindra et Ronald tandis que ceux qu'ils suivaient avaient transplané, et il se trouvèrent de nouveau dans l'appartement des deux hommes.

- Il n'est vraiment pas comme quand il était à Poudlard, je veux dire, ma grand-mère ne m'a pas raconté ça de lui…

- Elle doit avoir raison quand elle dit que le coma l'a changé Ron, mais ça n'a fait que terminer ce que Harry avait commencé lui-même. Enfin je suppose..

Les adolescents se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix en provenance du salon.

- A quoi rime cette mascarade Harry? Une chasse aux MOLDUS! Tu te rends compte que tu vas tuer des personnes ne pouvant pas se défendre?

A ces mots, Ronald et Melindra réalisèrent le vrai sens du terme "la chasse", utilisé par Voldemort. Leurs yeux écarquillés d'horreur fixaient Harry avec une profonde aversion.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais tué personne sans défense peut-être? Et cette petite fille il y'a trois ans? Elle pouvait se défendre? Répliqua froidement Harry, sans parvenir à masquer la colère qui faisait trembler sa voix.

- Ce n'était pas pareil.

Harry tourna la tête mais Severus lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Ecoute moi! Tu sais TRES BIEN que je n'avais pas le choix! Je devais être crédible auprès du Maître pour qu'il ne découvre pas mon rôle d'espion!

- Mais bien sûr! Tu as toujours été trop lâche pour choisir ton camp, c'est tout!

- Tu trouves que c'est de la lâcheté de risquer ma vie chaque jour? Il faut faire des sacrifices, et c'est dur à dire mais cette petite fille en faisait partie! Après, ce que tu ne comptes pas, c'est le nombre de petites filles à qui j'ai évité une mort atroce en prévenant l'Ordre du Phénix des attaques! Et toi! Tu ne trouves pas ça lâche d'avoir préféré vivre dans ce Monde plutôt que mourir?

- C'est parce que je t'aimais que je n'ai pas voulu mourir!

- C'est facile ça!

- Qui m'a dit de passer dans l'autre camp et de venir hein? QUI?

- Oui je t'ai dit ça mais parce que seul toi peut encore sauver ce Monde! Je ne t'ai JAMAIS dit d'accepter la doctrine du Maître!

- Et depuis quand tu me dis quoi penser? Harry se mit à crier: Si j'adhère à cette doctrine c'est parce que je le veux bien! Les moldus ne valent rien! Il n'y a qu'à voir ceux qui m'ont élevé! Et les Sang-de-Bourbe, des traîtres! Regarde Hermione!

- Tu ne peux pas VRAIMENT penser ça Harry? Demanda Severus d'un air triste.

- Si.

Un lourd silence suivit cette affirmation. Severus lâcha Harry et s'éloigna un peu. Il s'arrêta lorsque la voix timide de Harry l'interpella.

- Severus… Je… On va faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse avant… ? S'il te plait…

Severus sourit faiblement à Harry, s'approcha lentement de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- D'accord…

Ils transplanèrent. Encore une fois la pièce devint floue autour de Melindra et Ron et il se trouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient. Celui-ci était sombre et sale. Des enfants débraillés couraient dans la rue après un chat pelé. Contrairement à celles de leur époque, les boutiques vendaient essentiellement des articles de magie noire et de torture. Pas de glacier, pas d'animalerie vendant des animaux colorés mais plutôt des reptiles, pas de bijouterie… Cependant, on trouvait toujours un magasin d'articles de Quidditch, envahi par des enfants de Sang Pur, comme le laissaient à penser leurs vêtements et leur air supérieur, une boutique de vêtement et une autre de baguettes magiques mais ce n'était pas celle d'Ollivander. La façade présentait la boutique comme appartenant à un certain Gregorovitch. La vitrine de la librairie croulait sous des livres inquiétants dignes de la Réserve de Poudlard, mais présentait également les nouveaux livres d'Histoire qu'ils avaient découvert dans ce même souvenir.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont de Sang Purs les gamins en haillons Ron?

- Je suppose… Sinon ils seraient sûrement au service de quelqu'un. Tous les Sangs Purs n'étaient pas riches. Ni au service de Voldemort… Il doit y avoir une certaine hiérarchie… Regarde la famille Weasley!

- Oui c'est vrai. Melindra s'interrompit et pointa du doigt le couple qu'ils suivaient. Regarde, ils ont l'air d'avoir déjà oublié leur dispute!

En effet, Harry et Severus se promenaient main dans la main, souriant. Mais le sourire de Severus s'évanouit. Il voulut prendre une petite rue située sur la droite mais Harry préférait continuer sur l'artère principale. Ron et Melindra regardèrent au loin. Il semblait y avoir une fête. En effet, une estrade avait été dressée au centre d'une place et beaucoup de monde était massé autour. Des applaudissements et des exclamations s'élevaient du bout de la rue.

- Oh, une vente d'esclaves! On va voir? Après tout j'en ai assez de faire le ménage…

- Il n'en est pas question!

- Mais je les traiterai bien je te le promets!

- De toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Exactement! Répondit Harry avec un sourire radieux tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'estrade.

- C'est pas une fête Mel… signala Ron d'une voix cassée.

- Merci j'avais remarqué…

Un homme présentait les hommes et les femmes qui étaient à vendre par couples.

- Ces deux filles sont sœurs, c'est la première fois qu'elles sont vendues. Elles ont quinze et seize ans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous leur avons appris ce qu'elles avaient à savoir, ajouta le présentateur avec un sourire sadique. Les enchères commencent à trois gallions.

- J'en donne quatre gallions!

- Quatre gallions pour le monsieur en vert!

Ron entendit clairement une dame dire "Mais elles sont trop frêles! Et puis à cette âge elle n'obéissent pas! Sans compter qu'elles ne doivent pas savoir travailler!"

Voyant que peu de personnes étaient intéressées par ses esclaves, il ajouta d'une voix mielleuse:

- Et elles sont vierges!

En entendant cette précision, les yeux de Melindra s'emplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les esclaves pouvaient avoir… une autre utilité.

L'animateur réussit à les vendre en cinq minutes pour le prix de huit gallions les deux. Les jeunes filles n'eurent aucune réaction. Elles se contentèrent de suivre l'homme au regard lubrique qui les avait achetées, sans résistance.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Ron d'avoir les yeux emplis de larmes en voyant le nouveau couple avancer sur l'estrade.

- Je ne vous les présente plus, vu que j'essaie de les vendre depuis un mois. Pourtant ce sont des esclaves de choix! Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sang Pur, oui un Sang Pur mesdames et monsieurs! et pas de n'importe quelle famille de Sangs Purs, un Weasley!

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Les Weasley était une des familles de sorciers les plus anciennes.

- Je vous les achète dix gallions! Chacun!

- Oh mais c'est Harry Potter!

De nouveaux murmures parcoururent la foule.

- Qui dit mieux que vingt gallions? Vingt gallions une fois, vingt gallions deux fois, vingt gallions trois fois! Vendus à monsieur Potter ici présent!

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger descendirent de l'estrade. Ron était très gêné tandis qu'Hermione pleurait:

- Oh Harry tu nous as tellement manqué… Merci de nous avoir sortis de là!

Elle allait sauter au cou de son ancien meilleur ami mais il l'arrêta froidement.

- Je vous ai achetés parce que j'ai besoin de personnel, maintenant suivez moi.

- Harry tu pourrais…

- Severus je les ai achetés pour qu'il s'occupent de l'appartement.

- Ca ne t'empêche pas de …

- Severus je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec toi! Allez, rentrons!

Ils firent le chemin à pied. Ron et Hermione ne connaissant pas l'endroit d'arrivée, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, rien dans l'attitude de Harry ne montrait qu'il avait été leur meilleur ami.

- Bien je vais vous montrer l'appartement.

Il leur fit visiter l'appartement puis leur expliqua les tâches à faire: ménage, repassage, repas. Il leur laissa la chambre d'amis pour qu'ils s'y installent. Puis il rejoignit Severus au salon.

- Tu ne dis rien Sev?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Il n'y a rien à dire… Répondit le concerné en portant un verre à ses lèvres. Puis il ajouta: Tu es au courant qu'ils étaient tes meilleurs amis?

- Des profiteurs oui! Des traîtres! Comme les autres! Harry serrait ses poings de rage.

- Alors pourquoi les as-tu pris? Tu sais très bien qu'ici ils seront mieux traités qu'ailleurs, alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissés sur cette estrade si tu les détestes tant?

- Parce que… Un silence suivit ce début de réponse.

- Tu vois, tu n'en sais rien.

- Je vais les humilier comme ils m'ont humilié!

- Comment t'ont-ils humilié? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce. En t'aidant? En essayant de comprendre pourquoi tu sombrais? En te soutenant? En pleurant ton départ? Non, je ne vois pas…

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la chambre d'ami:

- Ron, Hermione, je veux que le repas soit prêt dans une demie-heure! Nous devons partir ce soir avec Severus. Vous mangerez après!

Ron et Hermione s'exécutèrent, les yeux brillants de rage pour l'un, et d'avoir pleuré pour l'autre.

Le dîner se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Harry donna ses ordres à ceux qu'il avait aimés autrefois:

- Inutile de vous dire qu'il faudra faire la vaisselle et le ménage. Pas la peine de tenter de vous échapper, je mettrai un dispositif anti transplanage avant de partir et verrouillerai les portes magiquement. Impossible pour vous de sortir sans baguette.

Puis il tourna les talons, mit en place les dispositifs de sécurité qu'il avait annoncé puis sortit sans dire un mot, suivi de Severus qui fit un petit sourire contrit à l'attention de Ron et Hermione.

- Melindra, tu te sens de voir la chasse aux moldus?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Alors rentrons…

Ronald appela sa grand-mère et ils sortirent de la pensine. Ils étaient encore une fois trop bouleversés pour parler, la Directrice les congédia donc, leur promettant de répondre à leurs questions la fois d'après.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Folie

Peu de reviewer mais plusieurs "en favoris" et "alert"... M'enfion je vous aime quand même et j'aime cette fic donc je vous poste la suite! ZouX

**Note:** Dès le prochain chapitre je n'apparaitrai plus sous le pseudo Chimgrid mais Nyctalope. J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours le même pseudo depuis tant d'années... Donc notez ça quelque part dans un coin de votre tête ;)

**Avertissement pour scènes difficiles**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Folie

Cette fois-ci, Melindra et Ron n'attendirent que deux jours avant de retourner voir Hermione. C'était la nuit. Encore une fois, Hermione semblait être au courant de leur visite: elle les attendait.

- Je vois que vous êtes prêts à voir la suite. C'est ce passage du souvenir de Severus qui risque d'être un peu difficile pour vous…

- C'est la chasse aux Moldus c'est ça?

- Tout à fait.

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi, enfin comment, Harry a-t-il tant changé? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, je ne sais pas. Surtout que comme vous l'avez vu, Severus tentait de le ramener à la raison, et Merlin sait si Harry écoutait Severus…

- Mais tout de même, se servir de Ron et vous comme esclaves!

- Et bien, commença Hermione d'une voix douce, je pense qu'il voulait se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie selon lui. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal chez lui. Disons que j'étais sûre de ne pas être violée et que nous ne serions pas trop mal traités. J'avais même retrouvé l'espoir de récupérer notre fille, à Ron et moi.

- Vous aviez une fille? Ensemble?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de te le dire Ron, et j'en suis désolée…

- Mais qu'est-elle devenue?

- Nous l'avions laissée à Lavande Brown, une camarade de Poudlard, afin qu'elle s'occupe de Demelza pendant que Ron et moi étions en mission. Nous travaillions pour une organisation clandestine ayant pour but de faire tomber Voldemort. Mais nous nous sommes faits capturer par des vendeurs d'esclaves très organisés. Nous pensions ne rien avoir à craindre d'eux mais nous avions tort. Ca a été une de nos plus grosses erreurs.

- Mais et Demelza que…

- Chaque chose en son temps Ron. Pour le moment vous allez voir la fin du souvenir de Severus. Encore une fois, j'espère que vous êtes prêts… Dans la partie de souvenir que vous avez vue, le plus dur était la vente d'esclaves mais là…

Melindra et Ron hochèrent la tête afin de signifier qu'ils étaient prêts. Les jointures de leurs doigts enlacés étaient blanches sous la pression exercée, leurs mâchoires crispées, leurs regards résignés.

Il plongèrent le visage dans la pensine.

* * *

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent aux côtés de Severus et Harry, qui semblaient être les premiers arrivés, devant une immense grille en fer forgé. Derrière celle-ci, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient trouver, ne s'étendait pas un vaste champ mais plutôt une ville, au loin. Des maisons branlantes semblant tenir grâce à Merlin étaient regroupées, les cheminées fumantes, autour de ce qui ressemblait à une vieille église moldue. Aucun mouvement ne trahissait la présence d'êtres humains, ni même d'animaux.

Un "plop" sonore retentit, provenant de l'endroit même où se trouvait Melindra. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Lucius Malefoy la traverser.

- Harry tu es déjà là! J'espère que tu es en forme!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lucius. Répondit Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et toi Severus, depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Lucius n'insista pas.

- Draco ne devrait pas tarder, il va venir accompagné de sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. Le blond ajouta avec fierté: Une jeune fille faisant partie d'une des plus illustres familles de Sang Pur. Je suppose que tu la connais Harry, vous étiez dans la même année. Tu dois aussi la connaître Severus. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'ancien Professeur.

- Oui effectivement je la connais. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'elle était très douée en potions… Une vraie cervelle de moineau. Rétorqua froidement Severus.

- Hm. Lucius toussota pour masquer son malaise.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. L'arrivée des autres "invités" le brisa. Tous parlaient avec excitation. Le silence se refit lorsque Lord Voldemort apparut.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous là, je pense que nous pouvons ouvrir les portes. Une seule consigne: Amusez-vous!

Le Dark Lord leva la main et le lourd portail s'ouvrit en grinçant. La scène se déroulant devant Melindra et Ron était… étrange. En effet, les Mangemorts avaient formé des groupes de deux ou trois et se déplaçaient en silence, le regard brillant, en direction de la petite ville.

Harry et Severus étaient restés ensemble mais leur expression était très différente. Harry ressemblait à un enfant au matin de Noël, tandis que le dégoût se lisait sur le visage du plus âgé.

- Harry… Murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il fixait avec convoitise la chaumière située en bordure de forêt, environ 500 mètres plus loin.

Des cris retentirent, figeant Melindra et Ron d'effroi. Les premiers Mangemorts avaient atteint le village. Des Moldus partaient en tous sens, terrorisés. Melindra préféra ne pas regarder ce qu'un grand Mangemort brun faisait au Moldu allongé au sol devant lui. Elle se contenta de suivre Harry et Severus, se cramponnant fermement à Ron.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison que Harry avait repérée.

- Harry, elle est vide…

- Personne n'en est sorti et la cheminée fume Severus. Une lueur de folie dansait dans le regard du Survivant.

Les deux bruns firent le tour de la maisonnette, la baguette à la main. Harry poussa la porte d'entrée.

Ils se trouvèrent devant une pièce unique. Une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un petit feu occupait la quasi-totalité du mur en face d'eux. Des couvertures recouvraient le sol. Aucun mobilier n'était présent. Quatre gamelles de bois étaient retournées devant la cheminée.

- Je pense qu'il ne sont pas très loin, murmura Harry avec un regard de prédateur. Il s'approcha des gamelles et toucha le liquide renversé à côté.

- La soupe est encore chaude. Ils doivent encore être dans la maison, aide-moi à les trouver!

- Non.

- Comme tu voudras, de toute façon je sais mieux que quiconque me cacher pour sauver ma peau. Ca ne sera pas difficile de les trouver. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Le jeune homme commença à fouiller la bicoque sous les yeux horrifiés de Ron et Melindra. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers les couvertures. Il en souleva une ne cachant qu'un sol de terre battue. La deuxième révélait la même chose.

- Eh bien je suppose que je vais trouver ce que je cherche sous la troisième!

Son regard brûlant était celui d'un dément.

Il souleva la troisième couverture, découvrant un lourd anneau de métal terni. Une trappe.

- Tu vois Severus, je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Sur ces mots, Harry tira à lui la lourde planche de bois. Mais elle ne se souleva pas.

_- Wingardium Leviosa!_

Le sort avait été lancé avec une telle force que la planche s'arracha violemment du sol pour aller s'écraser au-dessus de l'âtre.

- Tiens tiens tiens mais on dirait que c'est habité par ici. SORTEZ! Hurla Harry.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortit le premier. Il pleurait.

- S'il vous plait…

- J'ai horreur des hommes sans fierté. Avance. Je te garde pour la fin. Severus surveille-le.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas compter sur moi.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je lui coupe les jambes afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas?

Severus ne répondit rien et bloqua l'entrée.

- Qu'avons-nous derrière ce Moldu pleurnichard? Oh, deux femmes!

La première à sortir de la cachette aménagée dans le sol était à peine moins âgée que le premier Moldu. Elle aussi sanglotait.

- Rejoins ton Moldu. Lui lança Harry d'un ton bourru.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en tremblant de tout son corps. Elle se jeta dans les bras du Moldu et ne dit pas un mot.

- Bien, au tour de la dernière.

La dernière Moldue à remonter dans la maison était une femme d'environ cinquante ans. Contrairement aux deux jeunes, elle ne pleurait pas. Son visage ne reflétait qu'une fierté et une force de caractère sans pareilles.

- Finalement c'est toi que je vais garder pour la fin. On va voir si tu restes aussi insensible après avoir vu ce que je réserve à ceux-là.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et ajouta:

- Il y avait quatre gamelles… Il manque quelqu'un.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille doublèrent d'intensité.

- Dis-moi, où est la dernière personne que je cherche?

Un sanglot étouffé venant d'un recoin dissimulé derrière l'âtre parvint aux oreilles de Harry.

Il s'approcha doucement du bruit et découvrit un enfant. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir sept ans tout au plus. Il lui parla d'une voix douce:

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Paul. Répondit l'enfant entre deux reniflements.

Harry prit l'enfant par la main et le conduisit auprès de Severus. Son comportement étonnait Melindra et Ron au plus haut point: Harry se montrait très doux avec le petit brun.

- Paul, je te présente Severus. Il va s'occuper de toi. N'est-ce pas Severus?

Pour tout réponse, l'ancien Professeur serra la petite main de Paul dans la sienne et le força à se retourner pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

Harry s'accroupit et passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon en lui murmurant:

- Severus ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant. Il ponctua ce dernier mot d'un regard lourd de signification vers son compagnon puis se releva.

Son regard se fit de nouveau dur. Harry désigna la jeune fille du doigt:

- Toi, viens ici.

Celui qui la tenait contre son corps la serra encore plus fort.

- Prenez- moi, mais ne faites pas de mal à ma mère et à ma sœur! Encore moins à mon neveu!

- Ne t'inquiète pas ton tour viendra. Lâche-la où c'est moi qui ferai en sorte que tu la lâches!

Mais le jeune homme continuait d'agripper sa sœur. Les larmes ne coulaient plus le long de ses joues, la rage avait remplacé la peur.

- Et bien alors viens à sa place!

Le Moldu lâcha sa sœur, et s'avança.

- Laissez-leur la vie sauve. Ce ne sont que des femmes, elles n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre! Et Paul… ce n'est qu'un enfant…

Harry éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Parce que toi tu as des moyens de te défendre? Ecoute je te propose un marché, battons-nous à mains nues. Après tout, ça me fera du bien de me dépenser un peu. Si je gagne, je fais ce que je veux, si tu gagnes, je vous laisse. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Paul, aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

- Entendu.

Melindra et Ron étaient ébahis par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Un duel. Moldu. Harry laissa sa baguette à Severus qui semblait, lui, soulagé que son compagnon ne se serve pas de ses pouvoirs magiques.

- Vas-y, je te laisse même le soin d'attaquer le premier, ça ne serait pas drôle que je te tue tout de suite!

Le Moldu se jeta sur Harry avec rage. Celui-ci esquiva sans aucun problème les bras tendus de son adversaire. Il prit même le temps de lui donner quelques conseils:

- Si tu veux réussir ton attaque, il ne faut pas que je sache que tu vas m'attaquer. Harry et le Moldu se tournaient autour. Evite de courir vers moi en hurlant, surprends-moi. Allez attaque! Harry l'invitait à commencer le combat en frappant ses épaules de ses mains. VAS-Y mais VAS-Y JE TE DIS! Tu as deux femmes et un enfant à sauver!

Cette remarque réveilla le Moldu qui se jeta sur Harry, attrapant son cou au passage.

- Bien, maintenant étrangle-moi.

L'homme, surpris, lâcha sa prise. Harry en profita pour le prendre au cou.

- On dirait que les rôles sont inversés. Chuchota-t-il cruellement.

Il resserra ses doigts sur le cou de son adversaire dont le visage commençait à rougir.

- Tu t'es laissé surprendre.

Sa prise se resserra encore un peu. Les yeux verts de Harry flamboyaient. L'homme suffoquait. Il se griffait le cou espérant détacher les mains de son adversaire. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, tentant désespérément d'emplir ses poumons d'air.

Harry ne quittait pas le regard de son adversaire des yeux:

- Il paraît que quand quelqu'un meurt, on peut voir l'étincelle de vie quitter ses yeux. Je vais vérifier ça aujourd'hui.

Le visage du Moldu était cramoisi. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à jaillir hors de leurs orbites. Il arrêta de bouger lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre: Harry lui avait brisé les os (NdA: je vous ferai grâce des noms ).

Il lâcha le Moldu qui tomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Apparemment cette histoire d'étincelle de vie était une légende.

Harry semblait être dans un état second:

- Bien maintenant mademoiselle c'est à votre tour. Severus ma baguette!

Le jeune homme arracha plus sa baguette des mains de Severus que celui-ci ne la lui donna.

- Approche.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, tétanisée.

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Elle s'appelle maman, répondit le petit garçon à la place de sa mère.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas l'entendre. C'est comme si le reste de la pièce n'existait pas.

- Tu as un nom je suppose!

- Cécile.

- Bien, approche.

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

_Accio_ Cécile!

Le corps de la brune s'envola à travers la petite pièce et s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ouvrir la bouche, je vais arranger ça! _Apertum bocca!_

Melindra se glaça d'horreur. Elle vit la bouche de la jeune Moldue s'ouvrir, s'ouvrir… Sa mandibule craqua, les yeux de Cécile étaient écarquillés. Ses mains s'agrippaient à sa mâchoire, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'arrêter le sort. Le côté gauche céda en premier. Cécile hurla.

- _Finite incantatem! _

La jeune fille tomba au sol, le sang coulait du bas de son visage. Sa mâchoire ne tenait plus que par une articulation et quelque muscles.

Melindra vomit. Ron en fit de même en voyant la suite de la scène.

- _Ecartelum!_

Cécile cria. Ses membres étaient tous quatre tirés dans des directions différents. Un geyser de sang gicla sur Harry lorsque la jambe gauche de la jeune fille s'arracha mais il jubilait. Il ne voyait que Cécile. Cécile en prise à d'atroces souffrantes. Cécile, une Moldue qui ne valait pas la peine de vivre.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ Severus avait crié le sort, sa voix couvrant les hurlements de Cécile et les pleurs de Paul.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça!

- _Avada Kedavra!_ Cette fois Severus avait également tué la mère des deux Moldus.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça! REPONDS!

- Et toi regarde-toi! Tu es couvert de sang! Et ce sang c'est TOI qui l'a fait couler.

Harry semblait sortir de sa transe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Paul?

- Paul? Demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

- Le petit en train de pleurer…

Harry, hébété, secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Mais ses parents où sont…?

- Tu as tué sa mère et son oncle. Enfin j'ai achevé sa mère que tu torturais. Répondit froidement Severus.

- Je …

- On l'emmène, on verra plus tard mais pour le moment on ne peut pas le laisser là avec tout ces fous-furieux lâchés dans la réserve.

- Mais Lord Voldemort il faut le prév…

- On verra ça demain! On rentre!

Severus prit Paul dans ses bras, saisit la main de Harry et ils transplanèrent.

Encore une fois, Ron et Melindra se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des deux hommes. D'après l'horloge il était environ 2h du matin. La lumière de la chambre d'amis s'alluma et Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, suivie de près par Ron.

La vue de la tenue tâchée de sang d'Harry et du petit garçon dormant dans les bras de Severus acheva de les réveiller.

- Harry que t'est-il arrivé! Tu es blessé? Hermione courut vers Harry et entreprit de lui enlever sa robe de sorcier pour l'ausculter.

- Laisse-moi! La repoussa-t-il violemment.

Severus intervint:

- Ne vous en faîtes pas nous ne sommes pas blessés… Ce n'est pas son sang. Hermione, je vous présente Paul. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de toute votre affection ce soir.

Hermione saisit le petit garçon sous les aisselles et l'emporta dans la chambre. Les trois hommes l'entendirent chantonner une berceuse.

- Harry dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Fous-moi la paix Ron!

Harry ponctua l'ordre d'un coup de poing rageur qui envoya Ron au sol.

Severus entreprit de répondre à la question posée par le rouquin:

- Nous étions à sa _soirée d'anniversaire_… Une chasse aux Moldus organisée par le Maître en personne, c'est gentil de sa part n'est-ce pas? Et Harry voulait absolument participer…

Hermione qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce s'arrêta, la main sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu veux dire que… Que c'est le sang d'un Moldu que tu as sur toi?

- Un**e** Moldu**e** Hermione pour être exact! De nouveau, une lueur de folie animait son regard.

Ron se leva en criant:

- Mais t'as pas pu faire ça! Comment as-tu pu faire ça!

- J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non?

**- T'amuser? **En tuant des Moldus? Mais pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Pourquoi as-tu tant changé? Le questionna Hermione en sanglotant.

- Parce que maintenant je vois clair! Et ce grâce à Tom!

Ron rugit et se jeta sur son ancien meilleur ami. Mais avant même que Ron ne l'atteigne, Harry avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur le rouquin, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Essaie de m'atteindre Ron, fais un seul pas, et je te tue. Sans aucun remords. Je ne regretterai même pas le traître à ton Sang que tu es!

- Harry ne fais pas ça…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Hermione! Rétorqua Harry avec rage. Je n'hésiterai pas!

- Harry tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Severus aidez-nous!

- Harry elle a raison, viens on va se coucher, on en parlera demain.

- Severus recule! Ordonna Harry en se tournant vers son amant durant une demie seconde. Ce dernier obéit tandis que Ron était de nouveau tenu en joue. Le rouquin tenta de nouveau de faire revenir Harry à la raison.

- Tu n'es pas un assassin Harry. Tu es droit, honnête, parfois naïf mais très courageux…

- Naïf ça on peut le dire! Comment ai-je pu croire que vous étiez réellement mes amis Hermione et toi? NE FAIS PAS UN PAS!

- D'accord Harry, calme toi. Je ne bouge pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que Hermione et moi t'aimons. Ron leva les mains en l'air comme si ce simple geste prouvait sa bonne foi.

Melindra et Ronald virent Hermione bouger imperceptiblement en direction de Harry.

- Nous avons toujours cru en toi. Et encore aujourd'hui nous savons que nous pouvons croire en toi. Tant que tu es vivant il y a encore un espoir de sauver le Monde.

- C'est tout ce que j'étais pour vous: un Espoir… Et une fois le Monde sauvé je serais devenu quoi? Je n'aurai plus eu aucune utilité!

Ron plongea sur Harry tandis que Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Par réflexe, Harry hurla:

- _Avada kedavra!_

Ronald Weasley s'écroula, sans un cri. Hermione hurla. Harry tomba à genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

La jeune femme fixa Harry, puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle récupéra le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait et se dirigea vers Severus:

- Je suis désolée mais je crois que je ne peux plus rien pour lui. Si vous avez un problème avec le petit, vous pouvez venir me trouver. Je me cache au milieu des Sangs Mêlés, je vous fais confiance. Je ne veux plus voir Harry, vous le comprendrez sûrement, sauf s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il est devenu. Prenez soin de lui.

Hermione tourna les talons et partit. Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il continuait de fixer le corps inerte de son ancien meilleur ami. Son regard redevint normal puis s'emplit de rage.

- Elle s'est enfuie! Elle est à moi et elle s'est enfuie! Je la retrouverai et je lui ferai payer!

- Harry on verra demain d'accord… Allons nous coucher…

Le jeune homme suivit son aîné sans résistance, épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement par les évènements de la journée.

Ils trouvèrent Paul étendu en plein milieu de leur lit.

- Harry, on pourrait le garder et s'en occuper, qu'en penses-tu?

- Oui…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as sauvé?

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à des enfants, ils n'y sont pour rien eux…

Un sourire doux éclaira le visage de l'ancien Professeur. Ron et Melindra soupirèrent. Après tout, Harry n'était pas irrécupérable.

- Harry, on devrait lui donner nos noms, tu en penses quoi?

- Je ne mérite pas qu'il porte mon nom. J'ai tué sa famille… Et puis Paul Snape c'est plus joli que Paul Snape-Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Melindra et Ron retrouvèrent le bureau d'Hermione. Ils étaient pâles et Melindra tremblait encore. 

- Je sais, c'est assez éprouvant… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Harry n'était pas lui-même ce jour-là. Et qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de tuer Ron.

Melindra prit la parole:

- Et je me demandais, Paul…

- Oui, c'est effectivement ton grand-père. Tu ne l'as pas connu mais sache qu'il s'est marié à une sorcière du nom de Susanne Prewett et qu'ils ont eu un fils: Sakarya Snape.

- Mon père. Melindra avait terminé la phrase de la Directrice d'un souffle.

- Tout à fait. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu t'appelles Snape… Le reste de l'histoire tu la connais.

- Mais quand tu t'es enfuie, tu es retournée au Quartier Général de ton organisation c'est ça? Tu as retrouvé Demelza?

- Je pense que la suite vous sera mieux racontée par mon souvenir. Mais pour le moment il est tard.

Melindra et Ron obéirent à l'ordre silencieux d'Hermione et rejoignirent leur dortoir. La jeune fille, choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'éclipsa du dortoir des filles et se coucha contre son meilleur ami, rassurée de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille et sa chaleur contre son dos.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est un style très différent des fics que j'ai précédemment écrites (sauf peut-être Désillusions...) mais j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. N'hésietz pas à me donner votre avis!

ZouX


	5. Prise de Conscience

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic post Poudlard. Il sera suivi d'un épilogue dans quelques temps. Je poste malgré le manque de review parce que pour une fois jai vraiment aimé ce que j'avais écrit! Mais siouplé, n'hésitez pas à me laisse votre avis, ça me booste pour continuer l'écriture! (même si je continue à écrire, ça me fait écrire plus vite lol)

_Place à la lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Prise de conscience**

Ronald et Melindra pénétrèrent dans le bureau vide d'Hermione. La pensine était posée sur le bureau, une petite fiole posée à côté. Encore une fois, la Directrice avait pensé à tout.

Les deux adolescents ne perdirent pas de temps, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le souvenir d'Hermione Granger.

O o O o O o O o O o

Ils eurent du mal à repérer Hermione. Elle courait dans la rue, tête baissée. Ron et Melindra observèrent un peu le décor dans lequel ils évoluaient. C'était sensiblement un quartier de Sangs-Mêlés. Les gens semblaient très pauvres. Ils étaient assez maigres, mais leurs vêtements n'étaient pas en aussi mauvais état que ceux des Moldus ou des Sangs-de-Bourbe vendus comme esclaves. Beaucoup souriaient et parlaient avec animation. Des enfants jouaient avec un cerceau le long du trottoir. Tous saluèrent Hermione à son passage et celle-ci ralentit. Elle essuya ses larmes du dos de la main, s'arrêta, inspira profondément et poussa la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait.

- Salut Tonks, bonjour Rémus! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait pleine d'enthousiasme.

Nymphadora lâcha sa tasse de surprise tandis que Rémus se levait.

- Hermione… Mais où étais-tu passée? Nous avons eu tellement peur! Mais tu trembles! Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose de chaud!

La jeune fille obéit. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ne se redressa que lorsque Rémus posa une tasse fumante devant elle.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, mais nous n'avons plus de thé ni de café… C'est seulement de l'eau sucrée, j'espère que ça ira…

- C'est parfait Rémus, merci. Mais avant je voudrais voir Demelza! Elle est là? Ou chez Lavande?

- Euh à ce propos… Répondit Rémus très doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Où est ma fille? Rémus! Reponds-moi, où est-elle! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Calme-toi…

- Dis-moi où elle est et je me calmerai!

Les yeux d'ambre de Rémus fixèrent ceux d'Hermione. Tonks renifla.

- La semaine dernière, Lavande était à la cave, en train de donner une leçon d'écriture, clandestine tu t'en doutes bien, aux petits du quartier, et nous étions à l'étage. Des Mangemorts sont entrés. Lucius Malefoy était à leur tête apparemment.

Hermione se reprit la tête entre les mains. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire… 

- Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir que nous étions de l'organisation. Ils semblaient plutôt être là pour… S'amuser. Ils ont trouvé la porte qui menait à la cave. Ils ont torturé Lavande. Elle a succombé à ses blessures avant-hier. Ils ont tué les petits Finnigan mais les autres enfants s'en sont à peu près bien tiré. Simon ne marchera peut-être plus jamais mais il est encore en vie…

- Et Demelza?

- Elle… elle faisait la sieste dans l'annexe de la cave. Les hurlements de Lavande ont dû la réveiller… D'après Eléa, un grand Mangemort a entendu ses pleurs et l'a trouvée. Il est resté un moment dans la petite salle et il est ressorti. Dem ne pleurait plus…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait? Demanda Hermione d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

- Il l'a étouffée avec son oreiller…

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Rémus la serra contre elle. Il attendit un peu qu'elle se calme et la questionna:

- Ca fait un mois qu'on vous cherche Ron et toi. Où étiez-vous passés? Et Ron, où est-il?

Hermione raconta. Elle parla durant une heure sans s'arrêter, d'une voix détachée, comme si tout était arrivé à une autre personne et que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle retraça son parcours, depuis la mission d'infiltration des Mangemort que Ron et elle devaient accomplir, en passant par leur capture comme esclaves puis par leur achat par Harry. A ce moment de son récit, la voix d'Hermione se brisa mais elle se reprit rapidement.

Tonks sanglota en apprenant la mort de Ron.

Rémus brisa le silence:

- Je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu Hermione, ça ne te fera pas de mal…

- Tu as raison… A tout à l'heure.

Hermione monta les escaliers étroits et se jeta sur le matelas proche de la porte. Elle pleura doucement, silencieusement et s'endormit.

O o O o O o O o O o

Lorsque le souvenir redevint net, le jour se levait à peine. 

Hermione descendit silencieusement les escaliers, suivie sans qu'elle ne le sache par Melindra et Ron. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire maternel à la vue de ses deux amis enlacés sur le sol.

Elle décida d'aller au marché pour tenter de dégoter quelque chose à manger.

Hermione respira avec joie l'air frais du matin. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre depuis longtemps. Elle prit la direction du marché en espérant y trouver du café et peut-être du pain. Elle trouverait des œufs si Merlin était avec elle!

Elle descendit la ruelle pavée d'un bon pas. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la petite place sur laquelle s'installaient les stands du marché, de nombreux clients étaient déjà là, à la recherche de nourriture à prix abordables voire de petits extras comme des fruits ou des légumes. Tout le monde la saluait et elle prit plaisir à discuter avec des gens si différents. Elle se sentait de nouveau chez elle. Puis elle fit le tour du marché afin de comparer les produits et les prix. Elle n'avait que quatre mornilles et deux noises a disposition. Elle fut affolée de voir à quel point le café avait augmenté en si peu de temps. Elle acheta donc des feuilles de thé qu'ils pourraient réutiliser plusieurs fois. Tant pis pour le café. Melindra et Ron suivaient Hermione avec curiosité. Ils se rendaient compte au fur et à mesure des étals à quel point ils étaient privilégiés. Chez eux, ils mangeaient des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du poisson, bref de tout et tous les jours s'ils le désiraient! Alors qu'ici… Hermione avait trouvé un pain pas trop rassis ainsi que de la margarine (le beurre était trop cher) et des œufs. Elle paya le commerçant et se figea lorsqu'il lui rendit la monnaie. Son regard avait été accroché par une silhouette familière. C'était Harry. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde, fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. Il venait juste de la remarquer et s'élança à sa suite.

- Hermione tu vas me le payer! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir tu es à moi! Je t'ai cherchée longtemps mais j'ai fini par te retrouver! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper! Lui cria-t-il en courant.

Melindra et Ron avaient du mal à suivre le rythme. La rue ne leur avait pas parue aussi longue à l'aller.

La lourde porte de bois apparut enfin au détour d'une rue. Hermione s'engouffra dans la maison sans ralentir et se heurta à Rémus. Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, haletant.

- Hermione tu n'aurais pas dû m'humilier de la sorte en t'enfuyant!

Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage non contenue. Rémus, que Harry n'avait pas vu, prit la parole.

- Harry ça faisait longtemps…

Harry était décontenancé. Il en oublia sa colère.

- Ré… Rémus?

- Oui je pense que c'est moi. Entre donc, lui intima-t-il en désignant la petite pièce d'un geste de la main.

- Pourquoi entrer? Je veux juste donner à Hermione ce qu'elle mérite, ce que je peux tout à fait faire d'ici. Je partirai immédiatement après.

- Et qu'a-t-elle fait de si terrible pour "mériter" ton courroux? Demanda le loup-garou d'une voix posée.

- Elle m'a humilié! La voix de Harry tremblait sous l'effet de la colère qui l'avait regagné. Elle était à moi et elle est partie!

- Combien l'as-tu achetée? Dix gallions à ce que j'ai cru comprendre? Je vais te rembourser. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver cet argent.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent! Répliqua Harry d'une voix forte.

- Tu veux seulement te venger? La vengeance… C'est ton désir de vengeance qui t'a fait perdre la tête? Mais te venger de quoi? De qui? Tu n'as peut-être pas eu une vie facile mais ça ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de la gâcher, ni de gâcher celles des autres. Ta mère a donné sa vie pour toi Harry, elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère!

- Alors tu préfères que nous parlions de James? Ou de… Sirius?

- Ils m'ont tous abandonné! Tout comme mes "amis" m'ont abandonné! Même Sirius m'a abandonné! Harry se mit à pleurer. Mais c'était des larmes de rage.

- Es-tu certain qu'ils t'ont abandonné? Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix? Y as-tu seulement réfléchi à tête reposée? As-tu laissé à Hermione le temps de te raconter ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux ans? Et à Ron? A-t-il eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu nous a manqué? A quel point nous nous inquiétions pour toi? Mais aussi à quel point la vie était difficile pour nous? Ou plutôt, la survie?

Le ton de Rémus n'était pas monté. Il continuait de parler d'une voix douce.

- Et pourquoi Hermione est-elle partie hier? Peut-être parce que tu as tué celui qu'elle aimait? Mais avant ça, ces deux dernières années, peut-être aussi qu'elle a eu peur pour toi?

- Peur pour moi? Pourquoi se soucierait-elle de moi? Je ne suis qu'un monstre… Répondit Harry dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'elle t'aime? Quand tu es rentré plein de sang l'autre soir, ne s'est-elle pas précipitée pour soigner les blessures qu'elle pensait que tu avais?

Maintenant Harry sanglotait. Tonks et Hermione ainsi que Melindra et Ron suivaient l'échange entre les deux hommes d'un air inquiet. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait réussi à le raisonner. Mais Rémus avait réussi à faire pleurer Harry. Les paroles du loup-garou semblaient avoir atteint leur cible. Harry n'était pas une coquille vide. Du moins il ne l'était plus.

Rémus se leva et s'approcha doucement de Harry, comme s'il était un animal apeuré. Ce dernier hurla:

- Ne m'approche pas! Toi aussi tu es un traître! Et un monstre!

Rémus s'arrêta:

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment? Alors réfléchis à ce que je vais te dire: Je n'ai jamais tué d'innocent.

- Mais tu es un loup-garou!

- Je n'ai jamais tué d'innocent. Répéta calmement Rémus.

Melindra et Ron n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer les sentiments contradictoires auxquels semblait confronté le brun.

- Je… C'était nécessaire!

- De quoi? De tuer des Moldus?

- J'ai sauvé Paul de ce monde insalubre!

- Ce n'était que de l'égoïsme. Tu voulais un jouet.

- C'est faux!

Rémus continua sur sa lancée:

- Et si leur monde est insalubre, à qui la faute?

- A eux! Et rien qu'à eux! Ils n'ont aucune éducation, aucun respect d'eux-mêmes! Et puis après tout CE NE SONT QUE DES MOLDUS BON SANG! Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons, son poing allant s'écraser dans l'épaule gauche de Rémus. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas au coup, il questionna de nouveau Harry:

- Et pourquoi n'ont-ils aucune éducation? Parce que Voldemort la leur a enlevée! Et comment veux-tu qu'ils se respectent eux-mêmes comme tu dis quand d'autres humains peuvent venir s'amuser à les tuer quand ils le veulent.

- Ce ne sont que des Moldus… C'est vrai après tout, ce ne sont que des Moldus… La voix de Harry faiblissait tandis qu'il répétait cette phrase comme une mystérieuse litanie, les yeux perdus au loin.

- Tout comme les parents d'Hermione, et ma mère, et les parents de Lily.

- Ce n'est pas pareil! Harry sortit de sa transe et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est pas pareil! Je n'ai pas tué les parents d'Hermione! Ce n'était que de vulgaires moldus!

- Effectivement ce n'est pas pareil. Ils n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes conditions de vie. Mais ce sont des êtres humains. Comme toi.

Harry tomba au sol, se tenant toujours la tête dans les mains, répétant inlassablement:

- Ce ne sont que des Moldus, rien que des Moldus… Il leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers Rémus et murmura une dernière fois:

- Que des Moldus…

Puis il s'évanouit.

O o O o O o O o O o

Melindra et Ron sursautèrent en voyant la Directrice de Poudlard apparaître à leurs côtés.

Elle s'adressa aux deux adolescents sans cesser d'observer son souvenir:

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Rémus a trouvé les mots justes…

- Alors Harry va s'en sortir? Demanda Melindra. Je veux dire… Il est redevenu comme avant?

- Plus ou moins. Disons qu'il a ouvert les yeux mais après cette discussion, lorsqu'il va se réveiller dans deux jours, il sera rongé par la culpabilité. Il a fait trop de mal, et ne se le pardonnera jamais.

- Et Paul? Où est-il?

- Avec Severus. Vous allez voir, dans le souvenir je ne vais pas tarder à transplaner pour aller les chercher.

- Que s'est-il passé quand Harry s'est réveillé?

- Au début il ne savait pas trop où il était. Un moment il a même cru qu'il était mort. Mais Severus a réussi a lui faire comprendre que c'était la réalité. Harry a eu du mal a le croire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres lui avaient pardonné. Il a vécu dans la petite maison durant trois mois. Il ne répondait plus aux invitations de Voldemort et n'a jamais remis les pieds dans l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Severus. Il passait ses journées à jouer avec Paul et à discuter avec Rémus. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à me regarder ou à rester dans la même pièce que moi pendant cette période. Surtout qu'il pensait que c'était aussi de sa faute si Demelza avait été tuée. Mais un jour, nous n'étions que tous les deux, je soupçonne d'ailleurs Rémus de l'avoir fait exprès, et nous avons discuté. Pendant près de quatre heures. Je lui ai pardonné et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a pu accepter ma présence. Par contre il n'a pas eu de difficulté à ne pas utiliser la magie. Il rejetait tout ce qu'il était en bloc, même sa condition de sorcier. Seuls les Sangs Pur étaient autorisés à pratiquer la magie, ainsi que Harry. Des détecteurs de magie étaient présents dans tous les ghettos de Sangs-Mêlés, les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient encore plus surveillés, et les enfants des réserves moldues ayant des aptitudes pour la magie étaient tués. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu à faire de remarque à Harry à ce sujet, il nous avait laissé sa baguette. Et comme je viens de le dire il ne voulait pas s'en servir.

- Et Severus? Où était-il pendant ce temps?

- Ton aïeul a continué à voir les Mangemorts et Lord Voldemort, il a repris son rôle d'espion en quelque sorte. Ainsi, Harry et lui n'étaient pas recherchés et il pouvait obtenir des informations que nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir pour l'Organisation. Il a prétexté une dépression de la part de Harry afin de justifier son absence. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons découvert qu'ils connaissaient notre existence et savaient où était notre Q.G. Ils savaient donc où était Harry. Voldemort ne pouvait pas laisser en vie la seule personne qui pourrait jamais le tuer, surtout si cette personne était passée à "l'ennemi". Severus également était en danger, surtout qu'il avait découvert la date de la bataille prévue par Voldemort.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Je vais vous le montrer, c'est dans ce souvenir.

Les couleurs de la pièce s'estompèrent, des silhouettes informes se mouvaient à une vitesse vertigineuse puis tout s'arrêta.

Severus entra dans la pièce, haletant et en sueur.

- Ils savent. Se contenta-t-il d'annoncer.

- Tu en es sûr? Demanda Rémus d'un air inquitet.

- Oui, Nott a laissé échapper que l'attaque aurait lieu mardi prochain, ici même. C'est donc qu'ils savent que Harry est ici. Et que je ne suis pas de leur côté.

- Bon, réunion de l'Organisation dans deux heures. Je veux tout le monde à la cave. Hermione, Tonks et Dean, allez chercher les autres. Severus et Harry, il me semble plus prudent que vous restiez ici avec Paul. Pas de bataille de boules de neige pour aujourd'hui. Je vais moi aussi rassembler les membres.

Les quatre adultes sortirent malgré la tempête de neige qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Leur vie en dépendait.

Deux heures plus tard, il y avait foule dans la cave de la petite maison. Rémus prit la parole, tout comme lors de la première bataille.

- La bataille est prévue pour mardi prochain. Nous avons donc quatre jours pour recruter un maximum de combattants, établir une stratégie, et fournir des baguettes à tout le monde.

- Pour le recrutement ça devrait être facile, tout le quartier est prêt à éliminer ces ordures. Des acclamations retentirent dans la pièce. Puis l'homme qui parlait reprit, conscient d'être l'objet de tous les regards:

- Par contre pour les baguettes comment allons-nous faire? J'ai réussi à sauver la mienne mais je sais que Lyra, ma femme, n'a plus la sienne, un Mangemort la lui a brisée. Et beaucoup sont dans ce cas.

- Tu as raison mais je suis sûr qu'en fouillant bien et en frappant à toutes les portes nous en trouverons. Tout comme je suis sûr que des Sangs Pur nous aiderons. Severus?

Le brun prit la parole:

- Effectivement, tous les Sangs Pur ne sont pas d'accord avec la façon dont règne le Dark Lord. J'en connais beaucoup qui seraient prêts à mourir pour sauver ce monde. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils seraient également prêts à dévaliser la boutique de Gregorovitch cette nuit. Y a-t-il des volontaires?

Toute la pièce était volontaire.

- Bien, je n'aurai besoin que de quatre ou cinq d'entre vous. De préférence petits et agiles.

Deux femmes, un homme et deux adolescents s'avancèrent.

- Ce sera parfait. Vous cinq, venez avec moi que je vous expose le plan.

Severus sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de capes noires, suivi de près par les cinq volontaires. Rémus continua, un silence lourd régnait dans la salle:

- La bataille est prévue dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des loups-garous comme la dernière fois. Voldemort avait peur qu'ils ne se rebellent et prennent le pouvoir, il les a donc fait exterminer. Par contre nous aurons a redouter les Morts. Il est impossible de les tuer vu qu'ils l'ont déjà été. Leur point faible: la vitesse. Si vous en voyez, courez. Dès demain, lorsque tout le monde aura une baguette en sa possession, il y aura des entraînements organisés pour tout ceux qui en éprouveront le besoin. Je n'ai pas encore finalisé la stratégie que nous allons adopter mais à mon avis vous serez postés dans les maisons aux alentours et viendrez nous aider dès l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Un seul mot d'ordre: se battre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de capturer des ennemis alors n'ayez aucune pitié, tuez-les.

Des chuchotements emplirent la salle puis se turent lorsqu'ils virent que Rémus allait encore parler.

- Distribution des baguettes demain matin à six heures. Début des entraînements à sept heures. Des questions?

Tout semblait clair pour tout le monde, Rémus leva la séance.

Encore une fois, le Directrice de Poudlard s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens l'accompagnant:

- Rentrons à Poudlard, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

* * *

_A suivre..._ si vous le voulez bien! Mais pour ça, faîtes-le moi savoir! 


	6. Epilogue

Hello! Malgré un manque de review déprimant (ce qui me rassure c'est que vous me lisez tout de même mais bon...) je poste l'épilogue. Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de petit mot de votre part, amis lecteurs! Surtout que je suis assez contente de cette fic. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet épilogue. Je le trouve un peu court mais je n'arrive pas à le modifier de façon satisfaisante... Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! 

_Bonne lecture..._

Chimgrid, bientôt Nyctalope

* * *

Epilogue – Carpe Diem

- Bien, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Au vu de la tête que faisaient les deux adolescents, elle avait toute leur attention. Elle continua donc:

- La prise de la boutique de Grégorovitch a réussi. Nous étions armés. Une fois armés nous avons pu nous entraîner. Quatre jours c'est court mais tout nous est vite revenu. On a également pu faire apparaître des épées et d'autres armes de poing. On s'est un peu entraîné au corps à corps mais le temps nous manquait. Par contre nous étions très décidés à changer le monde. Ca peut paraître un peu gros comme ça mais c'est exactement ce que nous pensions. Après avoir vu ces quelques souvenirs, je pense que vous comprenez de quoi je parle.

Melindra et Ron acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Le jour J est arrivé. Tout le monde était à son poste. Les Mangemorts ont tous transplané devant le Q.G. en même temps. Et beaucoup sont tombés à peine arrivés. Notre rapidité d'action a évité le massacre. Du moins, au début. Tous ceux qui étaient cachés dans les maisons autour du Q.G. sont sortis et se sont battus vaillamment. Les Mangemorts étaient aussi nombreux que nous mais beaucoup plus organisés et plus entraînés. Il n'y avait qu'eux, aucun Mort, aucun loup-garou. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup. La moitié d'entre nous est tombée et ne s'est pas relevée.

Le regard de la Directrice se voila:

- Parmi eux, beaucoup de camarades d'école: Colin Crivey, Dean Thomas, les sœurs Patil et bien d'autres. Le plus douloureux a été la mort de Rémus et Tonks. Unis même dans la mort… Mais les vivants ont continué de se battre avec toute la rage qui existait en eux. Le moment tant redouté arriva: Harry s'est retrouvé face à son ennemi de toujours: Lord Voldemort.

Hermione marqua un silence. Melindra et Ron étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Ils se sont battus ensemble près de deux heures. Au moment où Voldemort a lancé le Avada Kedavra qui aurait dû être responsable de la mort de Harry, quelqu'un s'est interposé entre eux et a donné sa vie pour Harry.

Hermione fixa Melindra et déclara:

- C'était Severus Snape. Ton aïeul a été un héros toute sa vie. Peu de gens le savent et beaucoup sont ceux qui croient encore aujourd'hui qu'il a sauté devant Harry par accident. Ils ne retiennent que le fait qu'il a été Mangemort mais toi rappelle-toi toujours que Severus a été un héros toute sa vie.

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione continua:

- Harry a retrouvé la force de tuer le Dark Lord. Il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice de Severus soit vain, enfin je suppose. Voldemort est tombé, plus aucun souffle ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Harry s'est effondré. Ses larmes se mêlaient à son sang. Du côté des Mangemorts, c'était la débandade, ce qui nous a aidé à en tuer encore plus. Certains ont réussi à s'échapper mais nous les avons facilement retrouvés dans les semaines qui suivirent la bataille. Une fois notre terrain débarrassé des ennemis, nous sommes partis à la recherche des blessés. Les morts pouvaient attendre. Harry était fiévreux, il délirait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et une de ses blessures, au ventre, ne cessait de se rouvrir. Les blessures causées par les sorts de magie noire sont en général mortelles. Mais Harry était vivant. Nous lui avons donné des calmants, nous l'avons veillé jour et nuit pendant six jours. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait une parole, elle était pour Severus. Le septième jour, il est sorti de son délire. Il a encore une fois demandé Severus. Le huitième jour, il est mort de désespoir. Il s'est laissé mourir… Le sauveur du Monde a été vaincu par le chagrin et la culpabilité…

- Et… Et les autres?

- Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts ont aidé à reconstruire le pays. Puis ils se sont reconstruits eux-mêmes. Beaucoup avaient perdu un proche mais tous ont réussi à refaire leur vie. Moi-même j'ai trouvé l'amour en la personne de ton grand-père Ron, qui était Moldu.

- Et Paul?

- Paul avait perdu ses parents… Mais je m'en suis occupée, je l'ai élevé comme s'il était mon propre fils. Et lui aussi a trouvé sa moitié. La suite de l'histoire vous la connaissez… Ton grand-père Melindra est toujours resté très proche de moi. Et son fils, Sakarya est né la même année que ta mère, Ron. Tous deux étaient très amis à Poudlard, lorsque l'école a réouvert. Ils se sont mariés en même temps et vous ont eus à deux mois d'intervalle. Voilà pourquoi vous avez grandi ensemble.

Melindra et Ron rougirent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis ils reprirent un visage grave:

- Mais sommes-nous sûrs que Voldemort ne reviendra pas? Demanda Ron, anxieux.

- Voldemort oui, nous en sommes sûrs et certains. Par contre qui sait si quelqu'un ne prendra pas sa relève… Il y a toujours eu des fanatiques et il y en aura toujours. Mais ne vous souciez pas de ça, vivez. Profitez de la vie. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain. Hermione sourit espièglement et ajouta:

- Quoique si, demain est fait d'arithmancie à huit heures du matin alors vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher!

Les adolescents sourirent à leur tour, lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et sortirent du bureau.

- J'ai pas sommeil Ron, murmura Melindra au détour d'un couloir. Puis elle lui prit la main et lui proposa:

- On pourrait aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Pourquoi pas… Les nuits sont encore douces.

Une fois installés sur les créneaux de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Melindra bien calée contre le dos de Ron, ils se contentèrent de regarder les étoiles. Ron brisa le silence:

- Mél… Je savais que c'était dur à cette époque, mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point. Je me disais que comme mamie rigole tout le temps, que ça ne pouvait pas avoir été si dur que ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je me dis aussi que nous devrions profiter de la vie, après tout, elle a raison, nous ne savons pas de quoi est fait demain. Melindra se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à son ami d'enfance. Elle murmura _Carpe Diem_ puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour la première fois.

_Carpe Diem_


End file.
